


We don’t know what we did in the dark

by Cognac_Deano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognac_Deano/pseuds/Cognac_Deano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean去查案，然后他们发现了点发生在他们自己身上的不得了的事。这是个告诉我们少喝酒的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don’t know what we did in the dark

+++++++

“这样的案子挺好的，”Dean评价说，他看着车窗外的横幅说，上面写着“由此新生”，让人误以为这是个戒毒所或者互助会什么的，然而实际上这是个相亲角，这么一想也不错，走进婚姻的坟墓，这当然算是新生了。“来吧，让我们仔细看看这个冷酷的自我毁灭之所。”他兴冲冲地说着，从车里钻了出去。

而Sam，理所当然地，带着他永远的那副不赞同的年级主任脸，嘲讽Dean所有的乐子，一个看法国黑白默片的人，好大的口气。

“这地方死了好几个人了，Dean”他严肃地说，“别大意。”

“这世上哪有没死过好几个人的地方啊，Sammy，”Dean头也不回地说，“死在我身上的人都比死在这的人多多了，别唧唧歪歪的，昨天你还差点死在我身上呢。”他说这话的时候脸不红心不跳，好像从来没听过害羞两个字怎么写似的，而这很可能是真的。

而Sam清了清嗓子，不再说话了，他用一个神父般圣洁的眼神看了Dean一眼，仍然，不赞同地，真是个伪君子。而后者对他恬不知耻地笑着，“死得其所啊，宝贝。”他的齿列间露出一点艳红的舌尖，要命。

“专心点。”Sam说，装作自己并没有花上毕生之力才能把眼睛从Dean的屁股上撕开。

+++++++

这案子听起来挺简单的，过去两周里死了三个报名参加相亲的男人，都死得不成人形，而Dean的提议是他们两个都去报名，因为竭尽所能地成为下一个准被害者正是他们一贯的作风。而Sam觉得这个提议没什么问题，这挺难得的，鉴于他平时对薯条到底该炸到多脆都要和Dean辩论一下。

Dean挑了两个没怎么用过的假名，Richard Dean和David Dean，Sam说这名字蠢极了，拿Dean来当姓就蠢极了，管他呢，Dean也觉得他的发型蠢极了，谁也别想说谁。

“得了吧，Dick，”Dean把Richard那张身份证塞在Sam手里的时候说，Dick的发音咬得清晰有力，“别闹了，只是个名字，你也喜欢百战天龙。况且这名字没那么糟，我们之前也用过的。”

“你说得轻巧，”Sam抗议道，“你又不是那个要被叫Dick的。”

“没错，”Dean回答道，“这就是我为什么说这没那么糟，能正大光明地管你叫Dick？绝对不容错过。”

他真是个混蛋。

而Sam早就习惯了，Richard Dean把身份证揣进兜里，叹了口气。

+++++++

接待处的女士对他们不怎么热情，她的眼神中看起来有点怀疑，好像敏锐地发觉了他们并不是真的来相亲的。Dean被她长久打量的眼神看得有些不自在，他退后了一步，和Sam咬起了耳朵。

“她到底在看什么？”他抱怨道？“我脸上有什么？我刚才可没吃糖霜甜甜圈。”

“别说话，用心灵去感受。”Sam干巴巴地低声说，而这个时候那位可畏的女士的眼神转到了他的脸上，她的目光真的让人感觉无处遁形。

“你猜怎么着，我觉得是我们太辣了，看起来不像是会来相亲的loser。”Dean又说到，这个理论让他开心了起来， 表情深以为然。

而Sam的直觉告诉他Dean只是在毫无理由地自我吹捧。

“我需要你们的身份证来登记一下，”在他们经历了漫长的目光凌迟之后，X光女士终于开口说，她的口气听起来不太友善。而当她看到他们的名字的时候她又再次抬起头来打量他们，这次她看起来挺惊讶的，还有点歉意。

“怎么了么？”Sam终于忍不住开口问道，“我们的身份证有什么问题么？女士？”

“没什么，”X光女士迅速回答道，“只是，我以为你们是，你懂的，这阵子总有些人来假借着相亲的名义，呃，实际上他们并不是真的想组建家庭，他们只是，总之，我很抱歉。”

“什么？”Dean一头雾水地问道，而接待员只是摇摇头，在一个本子上登记着他们的身份证，而Sam，他看看自己，又看看将困惑的目光转向他的Dean，然后又看看那位看起来有些不好意思的女士。

啊，我的老天。他恍然大悟。

他们被当成来骗婚的Gay了。

Sam决定不告诉Dean这个残忍的事实，他有义务保护Dean脆弱的男子汉之心，虽然从某种程度上，X光女士的眼光真的挺毒辣的。

“所以，你们是兄弟？”接待员问道，她询问了一些关于他们其他基本信息的问题，在本子上迅速地写着。

“没错，”Dean听起来挺骄傲的，他拍拍Sam的后背，后者不由自主地把背挺直，像正在被推销的一头好种马。“我是他哥哥。”Sam开始觉得有些不好意思了，虽然他也不知道自己在不好意思些什么。他退后了几步，装作检查他们的行李，事实上他们根本没有行李。

“你们长得可挺不像的。”对方评价道。而Dean往Sam的方向迅速地看了一眼，压低了声音对她说道，“他是领养的。”

“你知道我能听见吧？”Sam说。

接待员女士的眼神转化成一种充满母性光芒的同情，而Dean耸了耸肩，“他挺敏感的。”

“仍然能听见。”

Dean做了个“看，我说什么来着”的表情。而Sam决定一会儿把最开始他们为什么被怀疑的真正理由告诉他，他就该得到些教训。

“最后一步，只是走个程序，”接待员说，“得看看你们是不是已经结婚了，我知道这挺好笑的，不过现在什么人都有。”Dean深表理解，看着对方把他们的身份证号键入一个程序中，而Sam突然之间觉得有哪里不对，他转了回来，看着趴在登记桌上的Dean，然后，又一次地，被屁股吸引了所有目光。

因此当接待员像警笛一样高声叫起来的时候，他跳得比Dean还要高。

“怎么了？”Dean惶恐地问到，他和Sam像两只兔子一样瑟缩着挤在一起，对于两个把世界拯救又毁灭又拯救的猎人来说，真的挺不体面的。而X光女士，不，现在是镭射眼女士了，用他们是杀人凶手的目光紧盯着他们。

哪出错了，Sam的大脑飞快转动着，一定哪里出了问题，这个身份有什么问题么？他们在这个假名下有通缉令么？不，是别的什么——

“你们已经结婚了！”镭射眼为他解答了这个难题，她的双眼喷出火焰，好像希腊神话里的女妖一样，“你们是来找乐子的么？！太荒唐了！”

“什么？”Dean再次一头雾水地问道，他脸上懒洋洋的笑容还没完全消退，“肯定是哪出了问题，”他结结巴巴地解释道，“我们，我们不可能结婚，我们是兄弟——”

而镭射眼把她的电脑捅到他的脸上。

天哪，他们真的结婚了。Richard Dean和David Dean，这两个其蠢无比的名字，是一对合法夫妻，或者夫夫，谁他妈在意那个。

Sam和Dean在镭射眼的叫骂声中落荒而逃，他们的人生中经历过很多这种情况，然而没有一次比这次更让人尴尬而且摸不着头脑。

一切都他妈太没道理了。

+++++++

“Oh.My.God.”Dean听起来像老友记里Chandler的前女友，他有点歇斯底里，而且仍然没从震惊中恢复。“O.M.G.”

现在Sam确定他只是在学Chandler的前女友。

“伙计，认真的，发生了什么？ 一定是那个鬼程序的问题，结婚了？我和你？什么时候？哪？操。”他狠狠地拍了拍车喇叭，Impala像他一样不满地大叫出声。

“准确地说，是Richard和David。”Sam冷静地指出，这让Dean瞪了他一眼，他理智地闭嘴了。

“我他妈一点印象也没有。”Dean瞪着自己摊开的双手，好像上面有提词的小抄，“我他妈连昨天我们用了几个套都没印象。”

“我们没用。”Sam说。

“哦，没错，没用。”Dean回忆着说，他看起来平静多了，灵魂又钻回他的躯壳里，“你在我嘴里来了一炮，然后——”

“也许我们可以换个时间再回忆那个，”Sam尴尬地打断他说，“比如说，在我们想起我们什么时候结婚的之后。”

Dean搓了搓自己的脸，他的眼神悲哀极了。

“我不知道，”他下结论般地说道，“操，我结婚了，而我不知道，我可能一直在搞婚后性行为，说不定我们是老夫老妻了，这把什么都毁了。”

Sam皱起眉，“我不觉得那有什么不好的。”实际上，他觉得他们已经结婚了这件事从某种程度上来说还挺令人振奋的。

“那从各种方面都不好！”Dean尖叫道，Sam很久没看过他尖叫了，除了床上之外。他看起来像又得了一次鬼染病。“婚后性行为不是性行为！并且如果我们结婚了，我们就他妈该把牙刷放在一起，我们就该互相做饭，互相指责，我们就该记不住任何特殊日子，把彼此的毛病都记得一清二楚，我们就该每天晚上睡前都说一句能他妈把床头灯关了么！”

“呃，这听起来就是我们过的日子，除了床头灯。”Sam说。

“没错！我们结婚了！这一点也不酷！这让我成了家庭伦理剧里的那种傻逼了！我再也没法好好和姑娘调情了！我们再也不能像看不见明天的日出一样操了！”Dean仍然很激动，而Sam隐隐约约明白了他的意思。

“你根本没在用脑子谈话，你只是拒绝接受这个现实。”他说，而Dean的眼神告诉他他说对了。

“首先我们还是得搞清楚我们什么时候结的婚，在哪结的婚，我看看能不能查一查。”Sam决定放弃和Dean讲些什么道理，Dean现在根本没有道理，他可能连内裤都没有。

而结果，出人意料地，根本不出人意料，没有什么错误的程序，或者无聊的天使，随便什么挨千刀的怪物，只是他们自己的问题。

“Vegas，”Sam说，他的语气听起来莫名其妙地挺轻快的，“我们就该想到的。”

Dean看起来不是很想说话，他像宿醉一样呻吟起来，而Sam很确定就是由于宿醉才导致他们的失忆。现在有些记忆回来了，他们在半夜像飓风一样冲进公证处，嘴和手都没法从对方身上离开，然后又开着车席卷教堂。他不记得他们把结婚证放在哪了，也许在某个角落里落灰，也许已经被他们的呕吐物掩埋了。

“操，我们上次去Vegas是什么时候，五年前？”Dean痛苦地说，用头撞着方向盘，“我们真的是老夫老妻了。”

Sam只是坐在那拍拍他，现在他是有家室的人了，这让他洋洋得意起来。

+++++++

“我们得找个地方离婚。”Dean斩钉截铁地说，Sam像被踢了五十多脚的幼犬一样看着他， 发出哀鸣声。

“为什么？”他看起来可怜极了，“这只是个假身份，我们根本都不怎么用的假身份，而且结婚了有什么不好的？”

Dean看起来被难住了，但是他并没有松口。“这感觉就是不对。”他硬邦邦地说。“兄弟姐妹不能结婚，这他妈让我像个变态。”

Sam翻了个像Lilith那样充满技巧而且用力的白眼，“Dean，我们滚上床有至少十年了，昨天晚上你让我用手指头把你干到射出来，你舔我老二的时候好像它能挤出哈根达斯似的，而你现在和我说兄弟姐妹不能结婚。”

“兄弟姐妹可以互相操，但是兄弟姐妹不能结婚。”Dean说，他说这话的语气好像那是从圣经里引用的似的。

“呃，事实上，兄弟姐妹也不该互相操，但是我们的家庭已经够操蛋的一团乱了，并且我们中也没人会生孩子，所以，我们他妈不在意那个。”Sam温和地解释道，虽然他说话的内容可挺不温和的。

“兄弟姐妹不能互相操么？”Dean问道，而Sam看到了他有点没藏住的窃笑，他知道他赢了这局辩论，而现在Dean只是想转移话题了。

“没错，Dean，冰与火之歌不是真的。”他说。“告诉过你了，而且就算冰与火之歌里兄弟姐妹也不该互相操，你看到他们生出什么了，Joffery。”

“对，说这话的人几年前还相信独角兽是真的呢。”Dean从鼻子里喷出气来，Sam就知道Dean又会提起这个。

“总之，你得正确认识冰与火之歌，你能想象魔山和猎犬——”

“操，闭嘴吧，”Dean给了他一拳，“现在我的脑子里都是那个画面了！恶！你这个戴假发的Varys。”

“Varys是个太监！”

“没错，你知道我的点在哪了。”

“所以我们不用离婚了？”Sam充满希望地凑过去，他的眼睛闪闪发光，就好像他小时候一样，虽然此时此刻他们的对话真够奇怪的，和他们小时候的对话差出十万八千里。

Dean叹了口气，现在他看起来像个大哥了。

“没错，我们不离婚了，而我们也只有婚后性行为可搞了。”

+++++++

案子结束的挺快的，一个有厌男症的女巫，把所有接近她的相亲对象都搞死，事实证明没必要成为被害者候选人之一他们也能解决案子。而且这次也没人被扔在墙上，这简直让案子感觉有些不完整。

不过他们结婚了，管他呢。

“看那个。”Dean指着车窗外兴高采烈地说，Sam随着他手指的方向看去，看见一面迎风招展的彩虹横幅。

“看起来同性恋合法配偶有免费大餐吃，”Dean说，他挥舞着双手，“我就知道老天突然让我们有了一张结婚证不是没有理由的，冥冥之中自有天意啊。”

他对着Sam挤眉弄眼的，“来吧宝贝，让我们来一顿蜜月晚宴。”

“我们都结婚五年了，Dean，我挺确定现在我们已经不在蜜月期了。”Sam说，但是他脸上带着笑。而Dean只当没听见他说的。

“我会告诉他们你今天过生日。”他兴致勃勃地说，Sam只是摇着头跟在他身后。

而当他被一群唱生日歌的店员簇拥着，头上戴着愚蠢的生日帽，面前摆着插着彩虹小旗的免费蛋糕的时候，Sam的眼里只剩下对面大笑的Dean。他哥哥看起来开心极了，好像有人把整个世界盛在盘子里端给了他似的。让Sam的心里痒痒的，如果世界上真的有独角兽的话，那我现在就坐在它吐出来的彩虹里。他想。

另外，Dean现在也不只是他哥哥了。看在上帝的份上啊， 他们结婚了。他以后在外面查案的时候再也不要换掉Richard Dean这个假身份了，就算Dean没完没了地管他叫Dick也不换。

Sam的心中充满了对未来的憧憬，然后站起来越过桌子去吻了Dean。

++++++++FIN+++++++++


End file.
